Never Would Have Thought
by bitchybitch
Summary: Punk/Maryse - She had an image that she had to maintain. But he was going to be the one to break her and expose the real beauty that was beneath that cold heart of hers.
1. Chapter 1

_Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>_**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.**

He stood against the wall, waiting for her to walk by. To just see if she was okay. He should not even care for her, and he knew that. She was cold and devious. But his heart cared for her. She was broken hearted and all he wanted was to see her beautiful smile once again. Even if she hated him, he wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

He was waiting for her in the hotel lobby hall way. When was she getting to her room? It was almost 9pm. Maybe she was late? As thoughts of her entered his mind, the French-Canadian made her way down the hall.

Her beautiful blonde hair swayed from left to right, walking in front of Phil; not even wanting to say hello.

"Hey, Maryse." Phil called out, seeing her. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" her voice was so cold towards him. Why did this woman hate him? He did nothing wrong did he?

"Oh I just thought…" he began as he stepped in front of her, making Maryse stop.

"Thought what?" she arched her brow.

"You know? I thought you would be…sad. Or something." He continued.

Maryse narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm not. Why would I be?"

Phil tensed up a bit. "I don't know. Didn't you and Randy have a fight?"

Maryse sighed and pushed past Phil. "Wow, word gets out pretty fast in the 'E, huh? Even though I am not in that company any more, people still have the need to ask me stupid questions. Wow, why can't you leave me alone? Yes, we broke up. Long time ago. Why are we still on the subject as if I am sad or not? Last time I checked, it was my life. Not my life and a couple of others'."

"Whoa! Frenchie! I did not mean to get you mad there. I was just asking." Phil chuckled.

"Point being made. It should not concern you whether I am sad or not. My life…not yours." Maryse glanced over to Phil. All he did was sigh.

Phil stepped back in front of her. "Why are you so mean to me? All I have ever been was nice to you. Why do you treat me like I'm some pointless human being that is considered beneath you?"

"Because you are."

Now, that one; it stung Phil right in the heart.

"Frankly, all men are. I am on a level of my own and nobody can touch me. Not even you, Punk." She continued, her beautiful Hazel eyes locked on his.

Phil closed his eyes. "I don't understand you. At all."

"Most don't. Doesn't stop me from being a bitch, now does it?" she smirked.

He hated the way she acted. Phil knew Maryse was hiding the real her. Under all that cockiness, under all that vindictiveness, he knew she had a beautiful soul. She was gorgeous on the outside. Phil wanted to get to know the real Maryse. Not this person that wanted attention by acting like a bitch to everyone.

"Will you stop that?" Phil snapped. "You are not a bitch. You're beautiful and gorgeous. Why are you acting this way? Towards me, especially. Do you not understand that I'm not going to leave you alone until I get to know the real you? And trust me, it'll happen eventually."

"In your dreams, Punkers. In your dreams." Her smile made his heart skip beats.

Phil just sighed. What would it take to have this woman be real with him? What?

"Tell you what. Let's get together tonight. I don't have any matches tomorrow. Why don't you go get ready right now and I will wait in your hotel room? We can go out and have some dinner." Phil smiled.

Maryse's eyes widened. "You expect me to say 'yes' to you?"

"Well, I don't expect a 'no'. Now, how about you get to stepping? We don't have all night, y'know?" he winked as her.

"Ew." She looked away from him. "I don't want to be seen anywhere with **you**."

"Well, what the hell is wrong with me?" he laughed. "Do I stink or something?" he asked, smelling his armpits. "Nope. I smell fresh."

"EWWWW!" she squeaked. "You are so-o-o disgusting!"

"I am not. There is nothing wrong with me. Therefore, you are going out with me. Now go." Phil chuckled, pushing her to her hotel room.

She groaned as she opened the room. He stepped in as she dragged her feet to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, darling! We have reservations at 10pm!" he yelled as he made his way to the kitchen.

She groaned even louder. Phil just laughed. "I am going to have so much fun tonight." He sighed as he drank a diet Pepsi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>__**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.**_**  
><strong>**_**

_Phil sat on the couch waiting for the beautiful French-Canadian. Oh he was going to have so much fun tonight. No, he wasn't planning to have sex with her. All he wanted was to see if Maryse would act different when the cameras were off. Now, if she wanted to bang the straight edge superstar, he wouldn't deny. _

"_Maurice, hurry up!" he yelled._

"_Don't call me that! That's not my name. It's Maryse!" she yelled back in her thick French accent._

"_What ever your name is, hurry your ass up. I don't have all night." Phil answered, putting his head back against the couch._

_Maryse walked out of her bed room dressed in a red cocktail dress, black Louis Vuitton's, and her hair straight and shiny. God, she looked stunning. _

"_Nobody said that you had to take me out. Which I don't even understand why you are." she spoke_

_Phil looked up and it was like he was dazed. How she looked in his eyes, Maryse did not disappoint. She was gorgeous. The woman really did know how to tease a man. Her red cocktail dress was showing her toned legs off as if she knew how much it drove Phil crazy. There was no denying her beauty when it came to looking sexy. But Phil wanted to see the other side of her. The side where he knew she would look wonderful in a pair of sweats with no make up on. That side. Though, he wouldn't deny, this side of her was pretty tempting._

"_Something wrong?" she asked as she saw him looking at her._

"_Uh, no – nothing at all. You..." he paused, licking his lips. "you look beautiful, Maryse."_

_A smile crossed her face hearing his tone. She thought he would have said 'sexy' but hearing 'beautiful' was a different expectation that she wasn't prepared for. "Thank you, Philip."_

_He returned the same smile. Phil got up and walked over to her, handing her a flower._

"_Where did you get this?" she asked surprisingly._

"_I actually have a bouquet of flowers in the car. I just grabbed one and put it in my coat. I thought you'd like it." the corner of his mouth made a faint smile._

_Maryse sighed. "That's so sweet. I didn't get you anything though. I'm sorry." _

"_Maryse?"_

"_Hmm?" she hummed._

"_You're being nice to me." he smirked._

_Her face – that was once smiling – turned into a cold stare. "I am not."_

_Phil stepped a little bit closer. "You are too." That gorgeous grin on his face._

"_I thought it was sweet. So?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. " That doesn't mean I like you or want to go out with you. You are forcing me into going."_

"_I'm what?" he chuckled. "Forcing you? Did you really just say that? I just asked and you didn't refuse. Well, you did but you didn't refuse as much as you should have or intended too. Or else I wouldn't be here, standing in front of you in that gorgeous dress that fits your body so perfectly and those amazing stilettos – with your hair done to perfection. Now...would I?" _

_Maryse arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to prove something?"_

_Phil got once step closer to her, their bodies inches apart. "Maybe I am. Maybe..I'm not. Whatever you want to think, love."_

_Maryse closed her eyes and opened them back up. "I don't know if you're trying to win me over or not, but stop. Because you're not going to get too far."_

"_Are you sure?" Phil's hands slowly made their way around Maryse's hips. Oh, the way his hands fit just perfectly around her curvaceous form. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, stunned at his sudden approach. _

"_What do you think?" his voice came out as a whisper as he slowly pulled her to him. The front of their bodies touched. Maryse looked up at him, blinking a few times. _

"_Phil," she began slowly. "I-"_

_But he hushed her with one finger on her lips. "Don't speak. Just...think." he whispered. "Think of what it would be like to be with me. Of what it would be like to be held in my arms. Of the things I would be able to do with you when you let those walls down that you built so high up. Think of what it would be like to kiss me, to let me make your nights...awoken."_

_Maryse's eyes became darkened. Was she really falling for his words? Was she really thinking about those things that he just mentioned? Her hands went around his large arms as she got closer to him. Her lips barely touching his as she spoke, "As good as those things sound," she began. "I'm already taken."_

**_To be continued? xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.  
><strong>**_**

"Excuse me?" Phil said. "You're what?"

"I'm taken. I-"

"You have a boyfriend and you never told me?" he cut her off and Maryse could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." she corrected. Phil sighed a little bit relieved about that.

"Then how are you taken?" he asked being as confused as ever.

"Emotionally." Maryse said. "I'm not physically taken nor do I have a boyfriend but my heart belongs to someone it shouldn't. And I don't have to mention who, I think you already know."

Phil nodded. He was still holding her in his arms. Not wanting to let her go by any means. "So, I guess I'm trying for nothing."

She smiled and got even closer to him to wrap him in a hug. "Don't say that." she whispered in his ear. "You're not trying. Because all you did was ask me to go out with you for dinner and here I am. But to sleep with you, I think that's a little too...forward. You know what I mean?"

Phil nodded in agreement again. He understood where she was going with that. And maybe being forward was what he had to do.

"But I like you." Maryse continued. Phil's eyes widened in disbelief. "I do." she giggled.

"You really do? You're not joking?" Phil smiled and Maryse shook her head.

"I'm not joking. I do like you and I want to get to know you. But I think we're moving way too fast. I mean, I'm not saying that I wouldn't sleep with you because I would. It took all my inner strength to say 'no' right now-"

Phil cut her off by slamming his lips against hers. Her body trembled when he did so. Maryse was resisting the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back but he was amazing. She gasped when his tongue darted for entrance, tracing her bottom lip. She felt his lip ring against her lips and it just made her want to have him right there. She wanted him and her body was saying 'yes' whilst her brain was saying the opposite. Maryse wanted to be with him but being hurt before him was ruining their chances of being together.

How dare Phil kiss her, anyway? Didn't she just finish a rant on how she doesn't want to move fast with him? Well apparently, those words were crushed when Maryse...kissed him back.

Their tongues danced around each other. Both were fighting for dominance until Phil pushed her up against the wall behind her, pinning her arms above her head as he dominated the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and it made him smile. Phil knew just the way she wanted to be kissed. Woman like Maryse needed to be dominated. They needed to be held down and he was doing just that.

Moments later, they separated. Maryse was breathing hard as Phil let her arms down from being pinned against the wall. A cold smile crawled across his face. She stared at him as he went over to grab his coat.

"C'mon. We're going to be late for dinner. While we're there, don't try to break your words like you did a while ago. I know you want me. You're just scared." he chuckled.

Maryse narrowed her eyes. She was beginning to get mad at the superstar.

"Next time, say words that you tend to follow through with. Or I'll break them as easily as you kissed me back, sweetheart." Phil winked.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the restaurant was awkward. Phil had his left hand on the steering wheel while his right hand was to his side. Maryse was looking out the window with her legs crossed in front of her. The car stopped at a red light and Phil glanced at her. His eyes slowly made their way down to her thighs. He stopped glancing and turned his head towards her to look at her.

Maryse was looking out the window, leaning on her elbow and being quieter than usual.

"Are you okay?" he broke the awkward silence that was in the air.

She just nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he continued to ask.

Maryse nodded her head again.

Was she going to be like this the whole night? Phil slowly reached for her hand with his right one. His hand brushed against the back of her wrist. Maryse turned her head to look at him. The traffic light turned "green" and Phil took his hand away from hers to grab the steering wheel. And they were back to being stuck in the awkward silence that was so tense.

Phil rolled up to the restaurant that they were going to be eating at. Maryse bent down in her seat to fix her stilettos and she didn't notice that Phil had came around the car to open the door for her.

She stepped out the car in surprise that a man like him would do such a "gentlemen" move.

He smiled as he saw her fix her dress and her hair. Wow, she really wanted to look go for their dinner.

"Ready?" Phil asked, making a hook in his arm for her to link hers with.

But instead Maryse grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Phil smiled seeing her wink at him. How did her mood suddenly change? In the car, she was gloomy and now she was...winking at him? Women. Phil will never understand them.

They made their way to the door and Phil let go of her hand to jog to the door and open it for the lovely French-Canadian. Maryse giggled and walked faster to not keep him waiting.

"Thank you." she said and Phil just nodded. He followed her further into the fancy restaurant. Suddenly, she felt his muscular are wrap around her waist.

"Names?" the man at the front desk asked as we came through the door.

"Phil Brooks," he said with a smile on his face. "I reserved myself and this gorgeous woman a seat by the wind in a booth."

The man nodded and led them to their seats.

Maryse was surprised. Phil actually reserved them a spot in the restaurant.

"Did Hell freeze over?" Maryse asked.

"Huh?" he chuckled.

"You reserved us a spot?" she asked as he pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"Of course. Women like yourself need to be treated with an amazing, reserved dinner."

She smiled. "Thank you. You shouldn't have though. This is sweet and - "

"Hey, don't mention it, princess." Phil interrupted her with a wink.

Moments later, they ordered food and a couple of minutes past before they were served. Phil watched as Maryse ate her food and a smile would cross his face now and again seeing that she was enjoying the food.

"I see the food is good here." Phil chuckled.

Maryse covered her mouth, trying not to laugh with food in her mouth. "I'm sorry." she giggled, swallowing the food.

He chuckled. "Don't be. I love a woman that has a big appetite. I think it's highly attractive, if I do say so myself."

Maryse titled her head and watched the man, curiosity sweeping over her facial features. "What was your intention in taking me out to this wonderful place?"

"Excuse me?" Phil choked as he swallowed his drink. "Is that supposed to be a...rhetorical question? I'm not following."

"You know what I mean. Did you think you were going to get something out of me for...being here...with you?" Maryse asked, lacing her fingers together.

Phil cleared his throat. "No, not at all. I told you. I want to see if you'd let me see the real you. Not that barbie doll looking, overly confident, bitch you portray on television."

"Hmm," Maryse hummed quietly. "So, you're not expecting anything after this dinner?" her eyebrow raised as she studied his facial features.

Phil rubbed his chin, leaning forward, he spoke, "Listen honey, I saw the way you reacted to me back at your place. You melted into my kiss and I noticed you kissing me back. When I pulled away, I saw it in your eyes that you wanted more. That question, you shouldn't be asking me it. I think you should be asking yourself that. Are YOU expecting anything to happen after this dinner? Because, if it concerns me, I'm more than willing to put you where you belong. And that's beneath me."

Maryse's mouth dropped at his words. Did he really just go there with the sexiest of sexy? Obviously, he didn't know this woman well enough to know that she could have any man at her feet.

"What's this? Cat finally catching your tongue?" Phil smirked his gorgeous white smile.

"You're inutile." She murmured, getting up and making her towards the door. Good thing Phil was good on his feet, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he chuckled, bringing her close to him. Maryse pushed him away and went out the door.

"Damn it, woman." he said, and he ran back to his table, left a $50, and ran out the door to see Maryse sitting behind his car.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make a scene or something?" He asked.

"Will you just take me home? This was the worst night ever. You are beyond my league. You're nothing. I would never want more from you, you bastard." Maryse spat as she stood in front of him.

"Hmm," Phil smirked at the blonde's frustration. "I love it when you're angry. You're sexy like that."

Maryse's hand swung to slap him and he caught it mid air. "Uh-uh-uh. I like it rough, but this isn't the most comfortable place to start slapping me. How about we continue this at my place?"

"Fuck you." she said, taking her hand away from him.

"How about now?" Phil asked, pushing her up against the back of his car. "I know you've been dying to fuck me. So how about we do it now?"

Maryse tried to push him away when he tried kissing her. Phil moved his hands up her thighs, making her gasp.

'Stop.." her voice was faint but he heard it.

"I know you don't want me too." Phil's voice came out in a whisper. "Stop trying to hamper your feelings towards me."

No matter how much Maryse wanted to say "no", this man was right. Phil took her as he pleased, and she had to say that this man was credible. No other has ever made Maryse feel like this. When he touched her, she felt chills, she became nervous. Only Phil had this affect on the blonde.

Phil crashed his lips against hers breaking her away from her thoughts. Her mouth was closed as she tried to push away from him. Phil ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, begging to be kissed with passion. She denied.

Keeping his lips to hers, Phil ran his fingertips up her thigh, lifting her dress while doing it. If she didn't want to kiss him, he would force her to do nothing less. His hand found the strap to her thong and his index finger tugged at it, and she grunted against his lips. Phil moved even closer to her. He pressed his pelvis against her. His hand made it under her dress and around her bare waist. He pulled her closer to him, trying to make her kiss him back.

She wasn't giving it up. Maryse was bound not to kiss him. Phil moved his lips away from hers, leaving her lips swollen. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Are you happy? I didn't kiss you. Will you knock this off? Obviously, I don't want -" Maryse was interrupted by Phil's large hands under her dress as he lifted her up on the toes of her stilettos by her bare ass.

That's where he had her. He slammed his lips against hers, his tongue finally finding hers as she gasped. Maryse wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She nibbled at his bottom lip and it added to the pleasure as his lips formed a smile against hers.

He slowly let her down from his grasp of her tight ass and she was standing in front of him, her arms still wrapped around the Chicago native's neck, while she was backed up against the car.

He broke away from the kiss and Maryse thought that he was going to rub it in her face about kissing him back. Instead he whispered, "Let's go to my place. I want you. Please?"

Maryse's breathing quickened as she spoke, "How fast can you drive?"


End file.
